Worlds Align
by Turtlekier42
Summary: My first crossover, some of the 7 some of team Natsu, two OCs, sorry the summery sucks. rated T because well if you've read/seen either of these then you know
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first crossover *Gulp*, I hope you enjoy reading and review, it will be appreciated. Anyway, enjoy and because you were all nice enough to click on this, have a muffin {::].**

No POV:

 _Annabeth will you come by my cabin later, I want to talk about something, bring the others from the 7 if you can._

 _-Thanks, Fang_

The note was on Annabeth's desk in the Athena cabin making sure that she would see it.

 **~And switching worlds~**

 _Mira, will you have Natsu and his team come to my territory, I want to talk to them. Also, make sure they come and NOT ready to destroy something._

 _-Thanks, Saph_

Mira picked up the note laughing a bit about the last part and that she would leave it there instead of just waiting for them after she went shopping.

 **~And back to the other world~**

Annabeth walked to the Poseidon cabin to tell Percy about meeting Fang. When she got there Annabeth knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice said from inside. Annabeth walked in and Percy was lying on his bed doing nothing. "Fang says she wants to meet up with us and the rest of the seven if they can, I'm going to tell the others now." Annabeth told him. "What are we waiting for then?" Percy said. "Okay, I'll go talk to Piper, Hazel, and I'm guessing that Jason will be with Piper so if he's there I'll talk to him as well." Annabeth said. "Cool, I'll go get Frank and Leo then." Percy said. Annabeth nodded and they each went to talk to the people they said they would.

 **~World swap… Again~**

When the team got to Saph and Hope's home/clearing Saph was concentrating on an orb in her hands making it get bigger and bigger and trying to keep it together. "Gaa!" Saph was thrown back and landed with a groan. "Oh hey guys, I see you got my message." Saph said standing up(painfully). "That looked like it hurt." Wendy said. "It's okay, I've had worse." Saph said. "What did you want to talk to us about?" Erza asked. "A spell I've been trying to do." Saph said.

 **Dun Dun Duuuuuuun ;P. It's obvious what's going to happen, buuut what world do you think this will be happening in? Who will be involved? Review and you will get a muffin {::]. Also, sorry for all the world swaps. Bye everyone and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back. I want to thank the guest that reviewed(have a muffin {::]). I don't know if I'll be able to keep the OCs out but I understand where you're coming from. Anyway, onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own stuff, only other stuff**

No POV:

"So why are we here exactly?" Natsu asked. "Well, I-I'm thinking of… leaving." Saph said. "Leaving what?" Lucy asked. "Um… well… the team, the guild, magnolia." Saph said getting really quite on the last part. "It's not like you too get quite, we couldn't understand you." Erza said. Saph took a deep breath. "I'm leaving, the guild and magnolia." Saph said. "What!" The whole team(except Saph obviously) exclaimed. "But why?" Happy said. "Well… I just need some time to myself that's all." Saph said. "This has nothing to do with a spell does it?" Lucy said. Saph shook her head. She then looked up and closed her eyes. "Hope is going to be back soon, I need to be ready to leave." Saph said turning around and putting some stuff in a bag. "Before you leave tell me one thing." Erza said. "And that is?" Saph asked. "Will you come back." She said. Saph stopped for a second but quickly went back to work before answering "I don't know. Right now I just need time." Saph told them. "You'll be all alone though." Wendy said. Saph turned around and put her hand on Wendy's head "No I won't, Hope will be with me." Saph told the young dragon slayer. "Okay." Wendy said shyly. Saph smirked a bit then looked up. "This is my time to leave, maybe I'll see you again, maybe I won't but it's been nice knowin ya for as long as I have." Saph said closing her bag and putting it on her back. "Saph, keep your guild mark, in case one day you decide to come back." Erza said. Saph smirked and gave her a thumbs. "Natsu, Erza try not to blow too much stuff up, Wendy, Charla don't worry even if your worries are different, Happy Natsu may be a pain but stay by him, Gray try not to kill Natsu, Lucy always be as loyal as you are now, and stay a team everyone no matter what. Goodbye, maybe I'll see you again." Saph said looking up. Hope came flying in with her arms ready to grab Saph. Saph jumped up and Hope caught her but they were too far up in the air for anyone to do anything.

 **~World Swap~**

Fang moved around in her cabin packing a bag when Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Jason. "Hey guys, glad you could make it. No Leo?" Fang said with her back turned to them. They were used to this so it was no surprise she knew who was and wasn't there. "So what did you want to talk to us about?" Annabeth asked. "I'm going to visit my father and he has invited you if you want to come." Fang said. All their jaws dropped and Fang turned around. "What? He's a good werewolf, he just felt unappreciated. Also, I'd feel better if you were there." Fang said. "I think it would be fun to go." Hazel said. Everyone else spoke in agreement. "Great, I'll talk to Chiron and tell him we're leaving as soon as you're ready." Fang said. "Cool" "Okay" "Now?" "Let's go" "Alright" *nod* Were the collective responses. "Cool, I'll see you later." Fang said walking out. Fang went to tell Chiron and the others went to pack their stuff and tell their cabin-mates.

 **~Later because author is lazy :P~**

Fang stood on Half-Blood hill waiting for the others. She turned to look past the border keeping her ears perked and her tail limp and blowing sideways with the small breeze. "It's been awhile sense I've seen you in all black without you hiding your tail and ears." Fang heard a voice being her. "Ya, well I've grown a lot." She said still looking out past the boundary. "I'll see you when you get back." The person said. Fang nodded and her ears twitched "There coming, I'll see you when you get back." The person understood and disappeared. I turned my head and saw the seven. "So you decided to come after all Leo." I said. "Well of course you don't think I'd be left out do you?" He said. I rolled my eyes and turned into a wolf, my clothes and bag forming to my fur. I lifted my head up and howled letting it slowly fade. A chariot, carriage thing came up pulled by wolfs with a harness in the back. I grabbed the harness in my teeth(carefully) and as best I could asked the other wolves to help me strap into the front. Once I was strapped in and the seven were on the chariot I barked telling all the other wolves to start running. I started running with the other wolves and we ran through the forest and I just let instinct guide me. We got to the outside of camp and we all turned stopping in front of camp. I unstrapped myself from my harness and a familiar face came up as I was helping unstrap the other wolves out of their harnesses. The wolf came up with a bad sort of gleam in it's eye. "So, the princess returns, and comes back like a _patroler_ also." The wolf said snighly. "What do you want _Claw_." Fang said spitting out the name. "Oh I'm just doing my duty and welcoming back our Alpha's daughter and princess back." He said. "All right then do your duty and go tell my father that I'm here and so are my friends. I will come to talk to him once I see these wolves are unharnessed and back to their den for some rest." Fang said standing up straight, her tail curved up in authority, with her paws shoulder-with apart. Claw bowed and said "Of course, should I see these seven to a den?" Claw stayed bowed with Fang in the same position as well. "For now take them to the visitors den, I will come get them later." Fang said. "Of course, I will take them there now how will they understand us though?" He asked. "Father might deal with that later for now I will tell them to follow you and when you get to the den flick your tail in it, they should get the message. If they don't growl at them." Fang said. Claw nodded as much as he could and Fang flicked her tail indicating for him to stand up. She then turned to the seven and flicked her tail to Claw and beyond him. Annabeth understood and nodded. I went over and the last wolf had just got out of it's harness. "Thanks for pulling the carriage with me, come I will make sure you get a good rest." Fang said to the wolves and turned walking towards the patrollers den. "Patrol captain!" Fang barked out. "Yes mam" A wolf came out and bowed. "Oh stand up, I want these five wolves to have the rest of the day off. They have helped pull the carriage that brought my friends here and it was very tiring, I know because I helped pull." Fang said. "Of course princess." The patrol captain said. "No need to be so formal Sage, we're friends. I just have to call for you like that because rules." Fang said. "Anyway, I've got too go see my father, see you later Sage." Fang said as she left walking to the visitor den. Fang walked in and barked before flicking her tail to have them follow. Fang lead them to her father's den and they walked in. Fang had the seven stay at the entrance(inside) of the den. Fang walked forward and bowed to her father, her tail going limp on the ground and one paw farther back than the other. "Rise my daughter, no need for such formalities." Lycaon said. Fang stood up then walked up and nuzzled her father. "It's nice to see you back to your old self." Fang told her father. He smiled down at her and scratched her head "It's nice to be back." Lycaon said. Fang stepped back and sat down in front of her father again. "Father these are my friends," Fang said flicking her tail too the seven she continued "they cannot understand us as wolves so I would like to ask if you would let them understand our speech." Lycaon thought about it for a minute and said "Very well." Then he put his hands together and opened them. "It is done." He said. "Thank you father." Fang said. Lycaon nodded and the seven looked confused. Fang turned around and spoke to the demigods "Come forward." The demigods were shocked and walked forward, Annabeth going onto a knee with her head down and the others followed. Fang walked over to her father and sat next to him. Saph morphed into a half-wolf with her ears, tail, fangs, wolf eyes, and her hands like paws. "Thank you for letting us come to your camp." Annabeth said. Fang smiled and walked over to them pulling them up. "No need for that." She said before turning to her father. "Could I go show them where they will be staying?" Lycaon nodded and Fang morphed back into a wolf before leaving the den having the demigods follow her. She showed them where they would be staying then walked to her own den not too far away.

 **Here we go, chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed, and tell me what you think. Why do you think Saph let, what do you think will happen with Fang and the Seven? Until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back, at the moment I'm writing this the day after I posted chapter 2 but I don't think I'll post it today. Anyway, onto the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- You should know I don't own most of this stuff, only OCs and well you should know the stuff I do and don't own**

No POV:

In the PJ world

Fang laid in her den curled up as a wolf. She wasn't asleep even though she was tired. She got up and left her den being as quiet as possible. Fang walked up to the edge of camp on a hill. She looked out at some of the open part of the territory. She looked up at the sky wondering, why now, what does it mean. Suddenly she heard a sound and turned to see Sage and another wolf. The two wolves that showed up greeted her. "Hello again Sage, it's been a while FrostBite good to see you." Fang said greeting them. "Where have you been? I mean I know you were at that camp for a while but you weren't there the whole time were you?" FrostBite asked. "I was at Camp-HalfBlood for a while, I went to Camp Jupiter, but most of the time I was out roaming." Fang told her friends. "Why are you out here anyway? Pulling the carriage here was tiring, you said yourself." Sage asked. "Honestly I couldn't sleep." Fang said. The two wolfs looked surprised. "Don't get me wrong, I love being back in camp and sleeping on deerskin feels amazing… it's dreams that are the problem." Fang said. "You won't want to hear about my problems though, how have you been doing?" Fang said becoming more cheerful. "Well as you probably know, I'm the patrollers captain but now FrostBite is the hunters captain." Sage said. "That's great to hear Frost, congrats." Fang said. "Ya, it happened about a moon after you left last time." FrostBite said. Just then Sage yawned then FrostBite yawned as well. "You guys should get too sleep, Claw will probably have you up early tomorrow for the pups right." Fang said. "That's right! I forgot about that. You should get to sleep as well, you'll also have to be there." Sage said. "Goodnight you two." Fang said as they were walking away. "Goodnight Fang." They both said as they split up to go to their designated den. Fang looked out too the open land after they left she let out a sigh and went back to her den so she could get sleep for the next day. She hoped that dreams didn't come but circled in her nest and curled up closing her eyes, falling asleep anyway.

 **~World Swap~**

Saph and Hope flew for a very long time in silence. Only talking when absolutely needed. "Land for now, there's plenty of space for us to rest."Saph said. It was getting close to dark and they were both tired. "It's really open, will it be safe?" Hope asked. "It's better than sleeping in the mountains we'll have to pass over tomorrow." Saph said. Hope nodded in understanding. They had been traveling for three days and weren't sleeping enough for how much they were pushing themselves. "I'll take first watch, sleep well Hope." Saph said. "Goodnight Saph…ira" Hope said falling asleep. Saph smiled at her friend using her full name.

 **~Back at the guild~**

The guild was quite still sad from the loss of one of their members. When Natsu and his team came back with the news everyone had been heartbroken. Mira cried, Master was definitely sad, and Team Natsu was to sad to do anything. It made sense that Team Natsu were the saddest, Saph was part of the team and the whole guild was at a loss. Not only of one of their strongest people but a close friend who pushed herself if it was to protect the guild. Team Natsu were in the forest in Saphs home like they did every day since she left.

 **~Years later in the Fairy Tail world~**

It had been exactly two years since Saph had left. Still no one understood why she left but on the day she left it hurt everyone. Lisanna was back at the guild, the exceeds were in earthland, things in the guild were… difficult when on the day Saph left. She had been in the guild for so many disasters it always hurt the members to remember. The only problem was that they couldn't help but remember. The only difference between this year and the previous years were that when Natsu and his team went into the forest to go to her territory was that they thought they saw a glimpse of Hope. Later, Mira thought she saw Hope as well. Some other members thought they saw something but they couldn't be sure. Lisanna was confused about how down her guildmates were. Mira, Lucy, Wendy, and Happy explained about Saph and how she suddenly left a year before Lisanna came back to the guild. Lisanna understood and was quite.

 **~With Saph and Hope a few days later~**

Saph laid on the ground looking up at the stars. Hope flew down landing next to Saph and immediately curled up, falling asleep. "Goodnight Hope." Saph murmured before closing her eyes and falling asleep herself.

The next morning Saph woke up and scratched Hopes head. Hope opened her eyes and sat up before yawning and stretching. "Good to see that you can still wake up on time." Saph said walking over to her 'kitchen'. "Thanks for going back to grab that stuff." Saph told her friend. "No problem, happy to help." Hope said. Hope walked over to the 'kitchen entrance' and a fish was thrown at her which she caught easily. Saph just finished her jerky and told Hope she was going out to patrol. "See you later." Hope called after her. Saph patrolled and everything seemed quite… to quite. Suddenly Saph heard something and sensed a powerful magical energy. Saph sent off a warning to Hope, telling her to come. Saph crouched behind a bush to examine the power source and Hope landed right next to her. The source was a portal that was closing and in front of the portal were eight people. I jumped over the bush and Hope followed me(on foot). I looked to see if they had any injuries and it looked like they were just past out. I made a platform thing and put them in it. I attached two ropes two each side and Hope flew in the back holding it up and I carried it in the front. We went back to our makeshift camp and I set the platform down. I took the people off of the platform and set them on the ground. "I'm going to go finish looking around." Saph said. "Right, I'll contact you if they wake up." Hope said. Saph just finished her patrol when Hope contacted her. Saph got back to camp as fast as she could and all of them were up and hostile. Saph jumped in front of Hope and put her hands together ready to use Make Magic. "Where are we, and who are you?" One of the girls practically growled hostility. Saph rolled her eyes and spoke to Hope. "Of course this what I get for trying to help." Then Saph smelled the air. "They don't smell like their from around here." Saph said still talking to Hope but facing the people. "As in…" Hope asked. "As in different world. I could probably compare most of them too our old guildmates." Saph replied. "That'd be easier to understand." Hope said. "Natsu, Levy, Laxus or Wendy, a bit altered from Gray, there's a smell of underground, something I can't explain wait no there's a very faint scent of perfume, the forest, and… no that's impossible... " Saph ended abruptly horrified. "What? What does the last one smell like." Hope asked concerned. "She… she smells like Alpha." Saph told Hope. "First, deal with your problems later, second, don't ignore me, third, answer my question." The person from before said. "Fine, I'm the person who found you unconscious in the forest, and this is my friend." Saph said pushing all thoughts to the back of her mind and focusing on what was going on now. "Fine, how do we know you're not a threat and telling the truth." A girl with stormy eyes and blonde hair asked. "Please, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it alrea-" Saph stopped abruptly and spun then narrowed her eyes. "Behind me." Saph told Hope. Hope didn't argue and Saph's eyes immediately widened. "WATER MAKE, DOME!" Saph called out pushing her hands out then up. A dome formed around the ten of them and Saph crouched down like a wolf. "Hope, if anything happens lead them back to the mountains we went past before we came here. I'll hold them off for as long as I can." Saph said wincing and putting more power into the dome as it was hit. "But-" Hope started. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Since when have you known me to give up." Saph said looking at her friend. "Right, I'll come back once they're safe. I'll come and get you." Hope said. "Or I'll follow your scent, go and be safe. You have power and you can fight, don't think for a second you can't fight." Saph said. "Right." Hope said and before leaving she looked back and said "And Saph, be safe or at least come back to me in a shape that you can be healed in." Hope said. "Right, now go, my dome will stay around you until your out of range, when that happens go. Go as fast as you can." Saph told her. Hope nodded with determination in her eyes "Come on, we have to go. Saph will hold them off as long as she can." Hope said to the group of eight. Seven of them looked too the girl with storm gray eyes and blonde hair. "Let's follow it, for now I think we can trust them." The girl said. The other seven of them accepted it and followed Hope the barrier still around them for a little bit before fading and disappearing completely. Then Hope had then pick up the pace and flew as fast as the eight she was leading could run for long distance. They got very close to the mountains when Hope could feel her friends power weakening. Hope took a breath and kept flying. She had to get these people too a safe place, then she would go back for Saph. "The girl that seemed to be the group's leader walked up to where Hope was and said "You know something's happening, don't you." Hope nodded sadly. "I'm Annabeth, your Hope right, I heard your friend say it earlier." The girl Annabeth said. "She'll be alright, Saph _has_ to be all right." Hope said slowing down a bit before stopping completely and turning around. This is the mountain, I'll lead you to the safe spot but then I'm going back to help my friend." Hope said before continuing. "It's your choice if you want too stay but I suggest you do. If Saph is right and you're from a diferent world then you won't know how too deal with this world. It'll be safe where I bring you, and Saph says one of you smells like a fire mage we use to know so you can stay warm. Hope then lead the eight to the safe spot and immediatly took off again, much faster and not going to stop.

Annabeth's POV:

They sat around a fire Leo made with the sticks we got. No one talked, we just sat staring at the fire. "Why did you tell the flying cat your name." Fang finally spoke up. "Intentionally or not, they told us there names and trust goes two way" Annabeth told her. "She said something, the girl. She said we _smelled_ , and it's not that I'm not used to hearing that, but she said we smelled like we from a different world." Jason said. "So she's either a monster, we did travel between worlds, or we're all crazy. I'd think it's the middle." Percy said. "They all gaped at him. "What, my point is that not only did she save us probably multiple times but she said what we smelled like. And I don't think it's demigod smell. I think she meant our _'element'_." Percy said. "That makes sense." Hazel said. "Besides I think the cat is right, this is probably our only safe space at the moment." Piper said. "I do have a name." Hope said flying in with Saph in her paws. _How is that possible, then again she can talk_ and _fly so..._ Annabeth thought to herself. "Is she alright?" Piper asked worried. Hope smiled saddly. "She'll be fine, I got there just in time. She was foolish trying to take them all on but, oh now I'm sounding like Charla, the point is she'll be fine." Hope said. "We'd better get to sleep, we can talk in the morning." Frank said. Everyone agreed and laid down to sleep. Haope put Saph down in the corner and it looked like she had made a stop coming back, with a bag on her and Saph's back. Hope curled up next to Saph and fell asleep as well. Soon, we had all fallen asleep and had a surprisingly peaceful night.

 **Yay, Yay, car rides yay. This is the longest chapter in this story and possibly the longest chapter I've written at all. I've had a lot of car time. Welp, happy holidays everyone and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone, I know most of you probably won't be reading as today is Xmas but I need time away from my family.**

 **Disclaimer- I only own my OCs**

Saph then Hope's POV:

Saph woke up with a jolt, looking around. She felt Hope curl closer to her and she laid down again, putting her arm around her friend before falling asleep again. Saph woke up again at dawn but this time felt pain all over. Saph jolted back and clenched her teeth taking a sharp breath, doing her best to suppress the pain. Saph clenched her fists and leaned against the back of the cave, breathing heavy. Hope woke up a little bit later, confused why Saph hadn't woken her up. Then she saw Saph, collapsed next to the wall a little farther back. Hope held back a yelp and ran over to Saph. She tried to wake her up but it ended up a failed effort, whatever affected her had hurt her to much already. Saph needed magical assistance. There was just one problem, almost every town hated them. Then Hope thought of something, _We have to go back._ Hope took a breath and looked over to Saph, it was the only way.

Fang's POV:

I woke up but kept my eyes closed. Suddenly there was a huge scent of fear that washed into my nose. It made me recoil a bit. I looked over to where the scent was coming from but I couldn't tell who it was. I got up and stretched before waking up the others in my group. Suddenly I heard the gray and black cat from the shadows. "I can take you somewhere but I need you to do something as well." My friends looked confused and suspicious. "What do you need?" I asked as I was suspicious as well. "I need you to be fast and willing to spend nights up traveling or taking watch." She said. "Two things, first why would we need to do that, second, what would we get out of it." Piper spoke up. "The why is easy." The cat said before going back into the cave then dragged her friend out. The girl wasn't looking good, she was passed out and had an awful smell coming off of her. "We'll help." I said immediately. The other looked at me and I jesturedfor them to huddle. "Look." I said quietly. "The smell coming off that girl-" "Saph." Annabeth said. "What?" I asked. "Her name, it's Saph." Annabeth said. "Yes, okay, the smell coming off Saph, it's horrible, and besides there's eight of us all trained in fighting and only one functional of them. If they try to trick us we can easily fight back, besides Saph was right, if she had wanted to hurt us they could have already." I told them. "When did Saph say that?" Percy asked. "She was saying it when she was attacked earlier, but that's not the point. I say we help them." I told them. "I agree, I may not have the sort of powers like my brother but Saph is definitely not going to hold on to much longer." Hazel said. "It's agreed then?" Annabeth asked. We all nodded and turned back to the cat. "Lead the way." Frank said. The c- no, Hope nodded and grabbed Saph in her tail then spread out her wings and flew out of the cave, Saph hanging limply. "Follow me." Hope said then started flying up. We walked as fast as we could while still pacing ourselves. We walked in silence, Hope staring ahead determined. "What's going on?" Percy asked breaking the silence. Hope took a breath and said without looking back "Saph got poisoned, a magic poison, I only know one person who can cure it but we need to go somewhere first. A place I think Saph never wanted to go to again." Hope said. "And that place is?" I asked. Hope pulled her tail up and flew lower, showing us her back. "You see that mark?" She asked. Then I saw it, a light gray mark in the middle of her back. Everyone said yes or acknowledged it in some way. "It's the mark of the people that used to be like family. We left because of the monsters that did this to Saph, Saph, sh- she didn't want to get them involved. We left because Saph knew that they were getting close. We've been traveling non stop, never staying in one place for more than a moo- month." Hope explained. She went higher and let her tail sag again. She was obviously having a hard time. "I'll carry her for a bit." I said. "Hu?" Hope was so surprised she turned around, flying backwards. "I'll carry Saph, you're obviously tired, really we could all carry her for a bit. It's no use if one of us gets so tired that we collapse." I explained. "O-Okay." Hope said before carefully moving and putting Saph on my back. Suddenly a bunch of images flashed through my mind, I almost fell over but moved my feet to stabilize me. "Fang!" Annabeth exclaimed worried. She put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm fine, that was just… weird." I said touching my head. Hope's eyes widened and she put her paws over her mouth. "What?" I asked. "What did you see?" Hope asked. "Um- I, I can't remember actually, it went fast and all I remember seeing was a young wolf, why?" I asked. "You saw some of Saph's memories. I don't know if it was intentional or not but if it wasn't then… well you'll have to talk to Saph when she wakes up." Hope said. "We need to hurry though, I can feel her magic energy concealing itself and that's not good." Hope said before starting again.

Hope's POV:

After what happened I stayed quiet. Saph was getting weaker and I didn't know how much longer she could hold on. I lead them through the mountains and we walked all night. We finally left the mountains at sunhigh the day after we left. I had ended up carrying Saph a quarter of the mountains. After the first person, Annabeth carried Saph and that was three quarters through, Now the boy with green eyes and messy black hair was carrying her. I pulled out some meat and tossed it to the eight behind me. One of the girls ended up being vegetarian so I gave her a red(non-spicy) pepper. I kept flying and we had come to a field. By the time night came we all agreed we needed sleep. First though I spoke up. "I want to know your names." They all looked at me. "I know Annabeth, but I don't know anyone else." I explained. Annabeth nodded and looked at the person that carried Saph first expecting her to start. "Call me Fire." She said. There was Percy, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Jason. I nodded then said "Alright, I'll take first watch, but I think there should be two people at once." Everyone seemed to agree but they were all exhausted and I knew they needed sleep but it was safer to have two people. "I'll watch." Fire said. Everyone looked surprised. "What? I've had long nights before, you guys need more sleep than me." She said. "Okay, what about watches later?" Jason asked. I looked to Fire as she knew them better. She understood and said "Annabeth and Piper will be second, Percy and Leo third, Jason and Frank fourth. That should cover the night, then tomorrow you'll get first watch with someone Hazel." Fire said, obviously used to this kind of thing. They all nodded understanding and I brought out a fire kit, I set it up and before I could start trying to light it Leo stepped up. "I'll take care of that." He said. I looked at him confused and he smirked before lighting his hand on fire and he put his hand near the bottom near the kindling. The fire started and I was confused. These people weren't from here so how was that possible. I shook my head and stared at the fire, I couldn't sleep even if I wasn't on watch, besides they need more sleep than me, I'm used to this. The only problem is that we'll have to do this every time. We travel for two days then sleep for one night. When our watch was over, Fire and I woke up Annabeth and Piper and then took there place where they were sleeping. I curled up and fell asleep.

Leo's POV:

I took the third watch with Percy and it was really uneventful. I tinkered with some stuff, pulling things out of my toolbelt. By the time the watch was over I fell straight asleep again from boredom. Hope woke us all up at dawn and told us that if we were going to get where we were going in time we would have to walk for two days and one night. I understood why, but that doesn't mean I'll like it.

Annabeth's POV:

We started walking and after a while Leo tripped over his feet almost every few steps. Hope flew down and picked him up. "Sleep for a little bit, first and last watch are always the hardest." Hope said like a mother. It was weird to me why she would be like that and at the moment I don't understand but I and grateful. "With that said, from now on I can take first watch and Fire would you be willing to take last watch until it's your turn to rest? I could carry the other person that took watch so they could rest while we're moving." Hope said. "I think that would work." Fang said. "I'm just wondering Jason, but why aren't you exhausted?" Hope asked. "Where we come from Jason, Frank, and I were raised to be more disciplined but Jason was there the longest and some of those traits still are there, like being able to stay awake and alert longer." Hazel said. "That's good to know." Hope said. "How about instead of walking in silence this time we learn more about each other." Piper said with Saph on her back. We decided that the person who had a full night sleep would carry Saph first as well. "What do you want to know?" Hope asked. "How can you fly?" Percy asked. Some of us rolled our eyes, but even though it was a child-like question it would be good to know. "Magic." Hope stated simply. We were all surprised, though some showed it more than others. "What? I told you before that Saph was poisoned by magic." She said flying ahead. "Besides, I don't know why you're surprised. Leo can light his hand on fire." Hope said. "That's a rare ability from his dad though." Piper said. "His dad?" Hope asked. "We will explain that later." Fang said in a tone that was saying we would talk about it later, not a suggestion. "Okay, well does anyone else have any abilities." Hope asked. "Hazel can summon precious gems, Piper can get people to do what she wants, Jason can summon lightning and control winds, Frank can turn into animals, as you know Leo can summon fire but he's also immune to it, and Percy can control water and breath underwater." I said. Hope's eyes widened and almost dropped Leo. Leo jerked awake and Hope put him down. We were just outside an open forest-like place. Hope opened her bag and searched through it. "Please be here, please be here." She muttered to herself. "Yes, oh thank the Celestial Spirit King." Hope said before telling Piper to lay Saph down. Piper laid Saph down and Hope opened whatever she grabbed. Hope poured some of the stuff into Saph's mouth they poured it on Saph's forehead. It looked like normal water so I was confused about why it was so special.

Hazel's POV:

I don't know how or why but I knew whatever Hope poured on Saph slowed the poison, it seemed to put her in a state like the death trance did for Nico. Hope put the container back in her bag and she picked up Saph. The rest of the time we only talked when it was absolutely needed. "What was that stuff you poured on Saph?" I finally asked breaking hours of silence. "Something that will make it so we can get there on time with how we're traveling now." Hope said. "You mean we might not have gotten there on time?" Annabeth asked. "It was a possibility, who knows what troubles we'll run into." Hope said.

 **~Days later because author doesn't want to write more awkward/boring walking times~**

Hope's POV:

I woke everyone up again at dawn. I had gotten closer with all the others, Fire had slept the full night before and she was carrying Saph. Every morning after we woke up I gave Saph some of the water that she gave to me for emergencies. This is definitely an emergency. Fire carried Saph and even though we had talked the days before I was silent today. When we got to the forest before Magnolia I stopped and took a breath. I flew in and just by memory I lead the group too where me and Saph's camp. What I saw when we got there was not what I was expecting. It was clean and organized like a normal day, what was even more surprising was who was sitting in camp. I almost fell before flying in. Our team, our old team was sitting in the middle of the camp talking about old memories. I smiled and motioned for the group I was with to stop and wait. I silently flew up and they were talking about the time that we got lost and we found the flying fish. "Though if I remember correctly, I had the fish first, then Saph after you all rejected it." They all jumped up and turned around before seeing me. After they saw me they put their arms down and were surprised. I smiled and tears were in my eyes. "Long time, no see guys." I said. I gave them all a hug. "Where's Saphira though?" Gray asked. I looked down and motioned for Annabeth, who was carrying Saph to come out. Annabeth walked out and I grabbed Saph before putting her on the ground. I landed and Wendy ran over before sitting down on her knees. "Wh-What happened?" Wendy asked horrified. I heard a groan and looked down at Saph. She struggled but she opened her eyes. "W-gah- What happ-happened was-ga- the reas- the reason I-nnm- left." Saph got out. "Don't talk." Erza said. Saph smiled. "Like- when- you- were- pois-oned." Saph said before pushing herself into a sitting position. "You're being reckless, you need to lay back down." Charla said. "I'll heal you, please." Wendy said. Saph gave a soft smile to her. "Okay, but then will you take me to Por-" Saph cried out in pain holding her arm as she fell to the ground. "Wendy please, hurry!" I told her scared for my friend. "Right." Wendy said before using her magic. Wendy took out a lot of the poison but she couldn't fully cure Saph before getting too tired. Then I realized. "I'll be back, Annabeth, you and your friends stay here." I said before grabbing Saph and flying through the trees. I found the place I was looking for and slowed down. I flew to the door and knocked. "What!" A voice snapped. "Porsulica, please I need your help." I said. Porsulica opened the door and when she saw Saph she pulled us in and put Saph on a bed. I landed and coughed. Luckily, Porsulica didn't notice.

 **~With Team Natsu and the Seven plus Fang(I'll call them the eight)~**

Fairy Tail wizards POV:

"I would like to know who you are, what you're doing here, and what's going on." Erza said. "To start off, we were brought here from another world and we don't know what we're doing here. What's going on is that your friend saved us and somehow she got poisoned. As for names, they are powerful, but call me Fire." The one with a black bow, long sleeve, leggings, and skirt said. Erza nodded. "My friends are Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo." Fire said gesturing to each person as she said there name. "Saphira knew what was going to happen but she distracted them anyway." Gray said. "How would you know that Popsicle?!" Natsu exclaimed. "It's obvious FlameBrain!" Gray retorted. "Boys. We're trying too have a conversation, so stop." Erza said sternly. "Aye!" "Yes Ma'am" Gray and Natsu said at the same time. "Good, now that we know your names, it's respectful for us to give you ours." Erza said before continuing. "I am Erza, this is Natsu, this is Gray and Gray clothes, there's Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Charla." Erza said motioning to each person(or Exceed) as she said there name. "You said you're from another world. What happened?" Lucy asked. The group and looked to one person in in their group. "Hey, why are you looking at me?" Annabeth asked. "You're the most likely to know the answer." Leo said. "Look, as far as I know something in space or time or both ripped open that was either caused or couldn't be prevented by the gods and we just happened to be at the right place at the right time so we got sucked into this world." Annabeth said. Most of the group looked really confused. "We got sucked into a portal that the gods made or couldn't prevent because we were in a bad place at the time." Fire spoke up. "What happened with Saphira though? How did you meet her?" Gray asked. Hazel started off the story, Piper continued, then Annabeth cut in and finished. Everyone else cut in from time to time but it sounded like a lot happened. Erza had the team huddle to talk about it. "I don't know what's going on but really we need to wait till Hope and Saphira come back." Gray said. "I agree but what do we do until then?" Erza asked. "We stay here with them." Natsu said. "Are you crazy?" Charla said. "Aye!" Happy said butting in. "What? Are you taking her side?" Natsu said. "I think it's the only thing we can do. They said it themself they're from another world." Lucy said to stop disaster. "How does that change anything?" Natsu asked. "Natsu, when you went to Edolas people weren't as friendly, think of it that was. These people need our help, I think Saph told Hope to go to the mountains because she knew she was going to need our help." Erza said. "Besides, if we need to we can always restrain them. I don't think there use to mages." Gray said. "So is it agreed?" Erza asked. They all nodded and turned back to the group of eight. "You can stay here for now, we'll stay until Hope and Saphira get back and then decide what to do then." Gray said. "Understood, just one question. Is there some place I could be alone?" Fire asked. "You know the territory and boundaries best Gray." Erza said. "Ya, right, follow me Fire." Gray said before walking away. "I'll go patrol as well, it's been a while." Gray said. Erza nodded understanding he needed time also. After Gray and Fire left it was quiet until Percy spoke up. "There's something about this place, I've been noticing it more and more. I know that there's magic, that's how Hope flies but there's an energy everywhere in this world but in this place in particular it's strong. What is it?" He asked. "Wow Seaweed Brain I didn't know you could be so observant." Annabeth said. "Ya, well after Hell I guess I can notice some energies more." Percy said bluntly though not too be mean. Though after he said Hell Annabeth and him both looked sad and a bit terrified. "Sorry." Percy mumbled. "It's okay, you didn't think." Annabeth told him. "Okay, there's something we missed but it's obviously hard so we'll let it be. I think all of us have something that we prefer to keep to ourselves." Erza said rubbing her wrists. Natsu put a hand of her shoulder and they continued. "What you're sensing is probably the magic in the air, why it's more prominent here. Well that's something to ask Saph when she wakes up." Erza continued. "Understood, for now it would be nice to sleep though, would it be possible for us to lay out our bed rolls?" Jason spoke up. "I don't see why not, just try to stay in the middle of the clearing." Lucy said. The sun was going down and Team Natsu was planning to stay the night anyway. Gray came back later with his hands in his pockets and climbed up to the platform in the tree. Fire came back just after everyone but Erza fell asleep. Erza sat next to the fire staring at her wrists, remembering the bad times of her past. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Fire coming up. "You should get to bed, I'll be up in a tree." Fire said as she walked by. Erza's head shot up as she remembered Saph had told her that quite a few times. Erza nodded and walked to her bedroll. She closed her eyes falling asleep.

 **WOW, that took a while and is long. Here ya go though. I started yesterday to get away from my family and ended today while almost all of my family is at a movie. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I live :3. Sorry for not updating sooner but I was working on other stuff… And watching tv shows. Anyway, enjoy and onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer- If I owned either PJ or Fairy Tail then why would I be writing this**

Saph's POV:

I jolted up, taking in my surroundings, seeing if I could recognize the scent. I then realized I was in Porsculica's hut. I relaxed a little and took a breath. "Hope? Porsculica?" I said, my throat hurting. Hope flew in and hugged me. "Please don't ever make me worry like that again." She said. I smiled softly "I'll try, but I can make no promises." I told her. She nodded still hugging me. I stroked her head to comfort her and Porsculica came in and smiled at me being awake. "Thanks for helping me" I told her. She nodded, "You should get back to your friends though, they are waiting in your clearing." She said. I nodded and stood up, Hope jumped up onto my shoulder and I walked into the clearing just as everyone was getting up. I swallowed and walked into the clearing. Everyone stopped when they heard me and turned. Natsu and his team just stood there, surprised, before coming over to greet me in their own ways. Lucy gave me a hug, Natsu cheered and Happy landed on my head. Erza patted my shoulder and Gray and I shook hands. Wendy also gave me a hug while and Charla landed on my shoulder. "Nice too see you guys again to, I'm sorry I left." I said rubbing my arm. "That doesn't matter now, the important thing is that you're back, right guys?" Natsu said cheerfully. Everyone agreed and I smiled, happy to be home. "Now, as much as I would like this to continue, we need to find out out to get them home." Hope said motioning to the eight. "Home?" Happy asked. "Well, I don't know too much about it but, Natsu, Wendy, I'm pretty sure that you should be able to smell the… for lack of a better word, odd smell on them. "Now that you mention it, they do have an odd scent." Natsu said. "She's right." Wendy told them. "What about you Fang? You've been unusually quiet." The blond said. "Well you have to, the first thing I was taught, before the hunt know the area." Fang told her. "Good advice, first thing I learned as well at least after I learned that I shouldn't have left my mom." I said. Everyone looked surprised and confused. "Long long long story, I'll tell you guys later for now I need to know your names. I was unconscious when you introduced yourself too Hope." I said. They introduced themselves and I nodded, "All right." I said before turning to my guildmates. "I was hoping that Master might be able to help find out how to help them get home." I explained. "Makes sense, let's go. The guild will be happy to see you." Erza said before walking off. "Right, it'll be fun to see them." I said. Hope landed on my other shoulder and I rolled my eyes. "I am now a ride." I joked. Some people rolled their eyes and some laughed a bit. We started walking and I stuck my hands in my hoodie pockets and walked behind everyone. We got to the guild and Erza got everyone's attention. Everyone looked our way and I walked in. Everyone was just quite, surprised. "I'm back." I said walking in a bit more. Everyone in the guild cheered and Master came out of nowhere. "Hi Master, sorry I left for so long." I said rubbing my arm. "Welcome back." He said grinning. Everyone came to greet me, then I noticed something, a scent I hadn't smelled in a long time but would never forget. I looked over to the entrance of the guild from the back and a wolf came inside. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth I walked over and by the time I got there I had morphed into a wolf. "Al-Alpha? You? You're here? But how?" I asked surprised and shocked. "It's been a while little one, we are sorry that we left but we didn't know if you were coming back." Alpha said. "I understand, the pack comes first." I said. "Where is the pack?" I asked. "Most of the pack is in the forest, one wolf though wanted to see you." Alpha told me. "He's here?" I asked perking up my ears. Alpha nodded and SharpClaw came in. I ran over to him, burying my muzzle in his shoulder. He put his head over my neck. "I missed you so much." I murmured, not caring the whole guild was there. "I missed you too." He said. I backed away and looked to Alpha, flicking my tail toward my guildmates before flicking my tail to my throat. He nodded and flicked his tail then his ears toward the guild. I nodded in thanks and turned to my guildmates. "Everyone, meet SharpClaw and my Alpha." I said. Everyone looked shocked as they understood me. I then turned back to Alpha bowed down. "Thank you Alpha." I said. "Get up pup, SharpClaw can lead you to the pack, I think that there are some others that would like to see you." Alpha said. I almost fell down, "SnowStorm, ForestFire, and MoonRise are here two?" I asked. ShadowClaw nodded and I turned to the guild. Before I could do anything a strange scent filled my nose. "What is that?" I asked. "What?" Piper asked. Then Fang whipped around but got hit, by the time she got to the ground she was also a wolf. She threw the wolf that attacked her off. "You dare attack me without a challenge Claw, you have a bigger death wish then I thought." Fang growled at him taking a posture of leadership. "Fine, I Claw leader of the guards, challenge you, Fang, Princess of the pack and daughter of Lycaon." The wolf Claw said.

 **Here we go, I know that the way I showed Lycaon's pack probably isn't what the pack would be like but not only do I not know what ranks there would be, but it's the pack of a god and this is a fanfic. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please review and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm back everyone, I hope you liked the last chapter I tried to end suspensefully(it failed I think). Now we get the battle, onto the chapter**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ or Fairy Tail, just my OCs**

 _last chapter_

 _I Claw leader of the guards, challenge you, Fang, Princess of the pack and daughter of Lycaon." The wolf Claw said._

Fang's POV:

Saph led us to a place in the forest, it was an empty clearing but had a cold energy at the edge. "If you want you can fight here, the edge of the clearing is the end of my territory though so try not to pass it, the animal over there isn't very friendly." She explained. "This looks like a perfect place thank you." I said dipping my head. "It's really nothing, I come here to train so it seemed like the perfect place." She told me. I turned to Claw and we walked to the middle of the clearing. I turned to him and we circled around three times. We each jumped at each other, we collided in mid-air but because he was heavier Claw knocked me down. I twisted and was pinned down on my stomach, Claw dug his claws into my shoulders and I threw him off. I jumped at him while he was still dazed and racked my claws down his side, taking out chunks of fur. Claw jumped at me but I jumped to the side, as he past I bite down on his back leg and threw him down. I pinned him down and clenched my teeth down on his shoulder. Claw managed to scratch my leg bad but I dug my claws into the ground and clenched my teeth down harder. "You've lost Claw, admit defeat before you embarrass yourself further." I growled as well as I could. Claw struggled to get out of my grip but failed to. "I-I surrender." He said angrily. I released my grip on him and stepped back. "I don't know how you got here but it's time for you to leave. I don't care if you go back to the pack or what, but leave and I don't want to see you unless it's by the order of my father or in the pack." I said assuming the position of authority. Claw bowed(only because he had to) and went to walk away. Then there was a light and a feeling of warmth. My father stood up and looked around. Claw and I immediately bowed and there was a chuckle. "Rise my daughter, there is no need for that." He said. I sat up and jumped over to him. By the time I landed next to him I was in my human form, my ears and tail still hidden. "Well this is new, I've been to many places but this is by far the strangest, at least traveling to a different world." He said looking around. "Now, Claw, you will come back to the pack with me. Fang, I believe you and your friends have a reason that you're here so I believe it would be best if you were to stay." He said. "I understand, I've definitely sensed something, I don't know if it's just this world but-" I was cut off when I heard Saph gasp in pain and fall down putting her paws over her ears and was muttering something. Then she looked up, fear clear in her eyes and wafting off of her. She bolted up and ran off, someone went too follow her but SharpClaw stopped them and ran after her himself.

No POV:

"What was that about?" Hazel asked. "I think I know." Gray said. "Me too, but if that's what it is it's not good." Erza said. "What is it?" Frank asked. "After something happened when Saph was young someone found her. They brought her to a guild but it was a dark guild. Apparently she was so sad she accepted it and now they're coming after her." Natsu said. "Why would they be coming after her though?" Percy asked. "She left, she never told us what happened exactly but she left them and they didn't like how." Happy said. "That's why." Saph's Alpha said. "What?" Leo asked. "Her scent, it was… off. Like there was something haunting her. There was also a faint scent of blood, very old but still there." The wolf explained. Erza seemed to flinch a bit at that. "Why are we here then? My father said that we have a purpose here but this seems like a personal problem to Saph." Fang said. "It not just that, Something's going on. I don't know what's going on with Saph but I had a vision." Charla said. "A vision?" Jason asked. "Charla can have visions of the future, it's mostly random but if she says so, something's going on." Wendy said. "The child is right." A voice said from the shadows. "Who are you? Show yourself." Fang growled. "Oh, but you already know me pup, you just don't remember. You're not just a pup though are you." The voice said. Suddenly Fang stood straight, staring into nothing. She stood there for a few seconds before shaking, silver then lining appeared on her ears, it went all the way around her neck and circled her legs before going too her paws. It circled on her back and went down on her back legs then paws, then ended by circling her tail. Her fangs became a little longer and her eyes became a deeper shade of yellow. Her fur became more silvery and she stepped forward. "What are you doing here, you do not belong." She said but in an older and more authoritative voice. "Oh, so you've finally decided to show yourself Argyros." The voice said menacingly. "What do you want with them Erebus." Fang/Argyros said. "Oh I think you know Argyros. But what about you. Why are you connected too that weak pup. I mean the reason you're here is because of your connection to me. It's your fault that they're trapped here, your fault that this pup is an outcast." Erebus said. Argyros pressed her ears back and growled "You lie. You dragged me here. You knew that they were with me and you purposely brought them here." There was a growl and the silver lines vanished from Argyros/Fang's coat. Her fur, eyes, and fangs went back to normal and her eyes closed before she fainted. A spirit-like figure appeared that looked like Argyros and caught Fang. "Rest my pup, that took a lot." The spirit said before disappearing and Fang landed softly on the ground. Fang curled up and was asleep. "What in the Celestial Spirit King's name was that?" Natsu asked. "I have no idea." Jason said. "Any of you?" he asked his friends. They shook their heads and Fang groaned before slowly sitting up and rubbing her head. "Uuuuuggg, I know that was necessary but that was hard. Also, those memories, why?" She said not directing it toward the group looking at her and not at herself but at what seemed like an invisible essence. When Fang tried to stand up her legs gave out and she fell back to the ground. She cursed in ancient wolf and growled. She went to stand up again and before she could fall down again Annabeth caught her. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, holding back the negative energy that Astaroth holds is hard when I let Argyros take over." She said before coughing. She spat out something dark and when it landed on the ground the grass in that spot wilted. An aura of energy surrounded her and her head fell as she passed out. "What in Hades just happened?" Leo asked.

 **What in Hades is right Leo, what do you guys think happened, I try not to have anything that hasn't been revealed in my other stories but I wanted to do this, I hope you enjoyed reading and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everypeoples, sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with a new story I adopted and my other stories and school and oh jeez I'm working on a lot. Whelp you don't want to hear about my problems. Onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own stuff! Why would I be writing this if I did**

No POV:

"Evil, darkness, fear, hatred." Saph muttered while she was hugging her knees. "FireFang?" SharpClaw said worried. Saph morphed into a wolf. "I'm sorry. The energy there…" She trailed off. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You're safe. You're safe. How bout this, I take you back to the pack and you can see everyone okay." SharpClaw said softly. "Okay. Thanks Claw." FireFang said nuzzling him. SharpClaw lead FireFang to where the pack was and she was greeted by three wolf. A completely white wolf, SnowStorm, and gray and black wolf with white ear tips and a patch of white at the end of its tail, ForestFire, and a silvery-gray wolf, Moonrise. Three pups tumbled over each other and hit my paws. "Pups." SnowStorm scolded. "Sorry mother." The pups said in unison. "It's okay, it's good for pups to play and have fun, just be careful where you're going." I said before looking around. "Why don't I show you a good place to play if it's okay with your mother." I said. The pups looked at SnowStorm. SnowStorm sighed and nodded. "Okay, over here." I said leading them to an nice open area. "Here. It's open and the big wolfs can still see you while it still being protected." I said. "Yay!" The pups cheered. The three pups ran around in the clearing, play fighting and having fun. I laid down and watched them. My four friends laid down beside me. "So you had pups?" I asked my friend. "Ya, they can be a pawful but I love them." SnowStorm said. FireFang smiled looking at the pups. "Who the father?" I asked. "Foxtail." SnowStorm said quietly. "Who?" I asked. "Foxtail." MoonRise told her. I looked at SnowStorm surprised. "You mean the and I quote 'annoying male who couldn't care less about the hard work and contribution us she-wolf put into the pack' Foxtail?" I said. SnowStorm nodded. "I was wrong about him. He's actually really nice." SnowStorm said. "Just remember I told ya so." ForestFire said obviously happy that she could rub it in SnowStorms muzzle. "Ya ya, but I don't think I'll be the only one with pups soon." SnowStorm teased. ForestFire's ears dropped against her head embarrassed. "Um, well, erm, I don't think it's like that, we-we're just friends." ForestFire stuttered. "Right, totally, _just_ friends." MoonRise said. I smiled at my friends friendly teasing and antics. "All right, enough mushy gushy stuff, we might be full grown wolves but how long has it been since we trained together. I know it's been awhile since _I've_ trained." FireFang said smirking. "You're on." All of FireFangs friends said at once. FireFang jumped out into the clearing and her friends followed her. FireFang stood in the middle of a circle that her friends made. She smirked and waited. They all jumped at FireFang and FireFang crouched. She waited till they got close and she lashed out with her claws sheathed. She hit all her friends to the ground and made them all dazed. They all got up and stared at her. "Haven't trained my tail. Where did you learn to do that?" SharpClaw said. "I might have possibly taught myself." I said. "That is awesome." ForestFire said. FireFang smiled. "Thanks, but let's do some one on ones, that'll be more exciting." They agreed and first SharpClaw and FireFang stood apart while the others watched. "GO!" MoonRise said. FireFang attacked first, jumping at SharpClaw. SharpClaw went to defend but FireFang turned and rolled onto the ground before going or SharpClaw's legs. She knocked SharpClaw down and jumped back before he could go to 'bite' her. The pups had stopped their playing and watched. "You're going to have to do better than that Claw." FireFang said. "Then I will." SharpClaw said before jumping toward FireFang. He knocked her feet out from under her and pinned her down. She struggled but couldn't get out from under his grip. She clenched her teeth before twisting her body, slipping out of SharpClaws grasp. The spar lasted for about five more minutes before FireFang turned to SharpClaw and stood there, panting. SharpClaw was panting as well. "I think that's the end." SnowStorm said. The two wolves both nodded and walked over to the side, flopping down when they were out of the fight area. By now all the pups and some of the younger wolves were watching. "All… right… Moon, Snow, you're… up." FireFang panted out. The two she-wolves walked over to the area where Fang and Claw had just spared and stood apart from each other. "GO!" ForestFire said and the two she-wolves stood there. SnowStorm quickly darted to MoonRise, MoonRise darted out of the way. They spared for about seven minutes like FireFang and SharpClaw before they got very tired as well. A gray wolf with a mix of faint red mostly in his tail. "Fox...tail." SnowStorm said still exhausted but happy. He walked over and nuzzled his tired mate. "O-O-O-O I know, Foxtail, Fire you spar." FireFang said cheerfully. "What! Nonononononononononono." Foxtail said. "Oh yesyesyesyesyes." FireFang said deviously. "Think of it this way, I get to see how you are for my friend." FireFang said. "Fire you… arn't… treatening my… mate are… you?" SnowStorm asked. "Nope, just saying now go spar." FireFang said cheerfully. "We arn't getting out of this are we?" ForestFire said. "Nope." FireFang said with her head up and a smile on her face. The two walked into the field and stood across from each other. "GO!" FireFang two started out slow but as the spar went on the two started enjoying themselves and the spar became like the previous two, fun. The two became exhausted and stopped. Foxtail flopped down next to his mate and ForestFire flopped down on the ground as well. The sun was setting and FireFang yawned, her head sagging. FireFang shook her head trying to stay awake. SharpClaw supported FireFangs head when it went to sag again. That time FireFang fell asleep and SharpClaw laid her head down on her paws. SharpClaw flicked his tail signaling for them to be quiet and that they should all go to bed. All the wolves went to bed, having no idea about what had been happening in the forest earlier.

 **There, done. I'm sorry it's short. I hope you enjoyed and please review and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, so I wrote the bottom part when I thought I was going to post this then my computer broke down… sooooo, I thought I had to wait until I got a new computer to post this… Erm… I kinda sorta might have forgotten that I can just copy paste and post my story that way so… sorry for the long wait but here we go**

 **Sorry I've been taking so long, I've been working on some other stuff… and my computer broke down so I've been working on my phone, school computers, and my brothers computer. I'm thinking about putting some stuff on Wattpad because I can update from my phone for that. Anyway, onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the stuff I own and I own the stuff I own**

FireFang's POV:

I jumped up, awake as I was pounced on by pups. I growled and glared at them, looking over to see SnowStorm. "I hope that you warned them of the dangers of waking me up." I told her as I walked over and stretched. "I warned them." She told me. I nodded and laid down. "Where's everyone else anyway? Usually I'm the last one up." I asked. "They went out on patrol either last night or this morning." She told me. "Since when do they patrol?" I asked. "A lot has happened since your… disappearance." She told me. I held back a lump in my throat but swallowed it down. "I'm going to go for a walk." I said. She nodded and I ran back to my clearing and curled up at the bottom of a tree. I took in a breath and put my head down on my paws. I shook my head and morphed back into a person. I walked out of camp and started my own patrol. I walked around my border and didn't have to deal with any problems. I smiled and was happy to know that other creatures knew to stay out. I put my hands in my hoodie pockets and just relaxed. I went around the whole border, leaving fresh energy to mark my border. I smiled, happy to get back into my routine. I found a quite area and summoned my sword and sheath. I practiced my sword fighting for a bit, blocking, twisting and slashing, dashing forward before ducking and sliding. I practiced till I was out of breath then rested by a tree. I took out some water and finished the entire thing. I put the container of water back in a bag I brought and walked back to camp. Before I got there I lifted my sword up and it disappeared. I put my stuff in camp before leaving a note for Hope.

 _I'm going to be with my pack for a bit, don't worry. I'll meet you at the guild tomorrow._

 _-S_

I put the note where I knew she would find it before going back to my pack, morphing into a wolf before I got there. ForestFire, SharpClaw, Moonrise, and Foxtail were back or awake and I walked in. I was still tired but I tried not to show it. I walked in and my friends looked at me. "Where have you been?" Forest asked. "Walking." I said, it wasn't completely a lie. "That's what Snow said, but you've been gone too long just to be walking." Moonrise said. "I have my own territory you know, I'm a lone wolf here." I told them. "Really? You don't seem like a lone wolf." Foxtail said. "Well, Hope is there to but she'll go to places and whatnot so I can be alone for times, it's not that bad really. Sure I have to patrol, hunt, and make camp myself, but it's all worth it. Being a lone wolf isn't always a bad thing. I do prefer to be in the pack though. It's much nicer and I'm never alone." I told them. "That's nice to hear, though I'm guessing that you won't be coming when we leave." SnowStorm said. My ears fell and I looked down sadly. "I-I can't I'M sorry but now I have a place here, a territory, and… and I can't leave my guild." I said the last part quietly. "What?" SharpClaw asked. "As, as a person I joined a guild. I'm sorry, I can't leave." I told them. "But we can worry about that later right, let's just enjoy our time together okay?" I said looking at SharpClaw. "Okay, and you said you had your own territory. Could you shown us?" SharpClaw asked. "Sure, come on." I said before getting up and walking toward my territory.

I got to the edge and before going into the territory I morphed into a human. I twisted my hand and a path opened for my friends. They looked at me confused. "I made an alarm system thing and I learned the hard way if there's an intruder and I'm by the border it really hurts." I said in wolf. They walk in one by one and I put my magic back down, connecting it to the other magic lining the border. I led them to my camp but before I got there I heard something. "I'll be right back." I told them. I went to where the alarm went off and snuck up. It wasn't a forest Vulcan like I was expecting though. It was a Mage. I walked out of the bushes and walked up to them. "Hello there. What are you doing here?" I asked. "The person looked over to me. "Sorry am I trespassing, I heard someone lives in the forest here. I got lost could you point me to Magnolia?" The person said. I rolled my eyes and pointed to Magnolia. I walked off before he could say anything and went back to my friends. "Sorry bout that. A Mage got lost somehow." I said. "This way to my clearing." I told them. I lead them to my clearing and waked into my kitchen area. I grabbed six rabbits I had recently caught and brought them out. I tossed them to my friends and I morphed into a wolf. I ripped off a piece of the rabbit and ate it. My friends looked at me. "Well go on. I didn't bring those out just for you to stare at." I said amused. My friends started eating and when I finished I stretched. I morphed back into a human and walked over to a tree. I looked at the marks and stretched my hand out. My sword materialized and I made another mark on the tree. I flicked my hand with the sword and the sword disappeared again. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up. The sun shined on my face and I smiled, enjoying the heat. I morphed back into a wolf and walked back over. "So, what have you been up to Fang?" Claw asked. I thought about it for a little bit before saying "Well, I was wandering for a while before I found this place. I don't know why but I really liked it and decided to stay here. After that I stayed and rested here, protecting what I made my territory. I had been here for about three and a half years when the people I was with earlier got in some trouble and I helped them out. I was traveling a day later and the train I was on was attacked or at least the only other person was attacked. It happened to be the person I helped out earlier. I helped him get off the train because he has MAJOR motion sickness and I helped them the rest of the day. After that they invited me to a party they had where they asked me to join and I accepted. I was with them for a while before I ran off again… I was out there for about a year when I found the people that you found me with." I explained. They looked at me. "You joined a _human_ guild?!" Snow exclaimed at the same time Forest asked "You _left_ the human guild after you joined?!" I nodded and pawed at the ground. "At least you came back." Moon said. I nodded happily and stood up. "Come on, I should at least be getting back and I'd like it if you guys came to." I said turning to leave. They all agreed in some way or another and we left. I led them back to the town and before I left the forest I transformed back into a human. "Stay near me." I said in wolf then started walking. We got to the guild a I listened. I opened the doors and as I'd expected something came flying at us. I put up and barrier and put the table back into place before putting barriers around all the objects in the air and put them back in the correct places. "Sorry for being late, I spent some time with old friends. I see your crazy as ever." I said. After the shock of me using my magic to such an extent(Erza snapped out of it first). "That was new" Mira said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and stuck my hands in my ever-present hoodie. I shrugged and walked in. "Everyone, these are my friends from my wolf pack, this is ForestFire, SharpClaw, SnowStorm, Moonrise, and my newer friend, Foxtail." I said. They looked at me confused. I motioned for my friends to come into the guild and I walked in myself. "Don't worry about the details for now, how's our out of world guests?" I asked. They looked sort of nervous. "Of course." I mumbled. "They're not here right now."

 **There you go, finished chapter. I hope you enjoy, please review, PM, tell me your opinion and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back everyone, I'm here with a new chapter of worlds align. I hope you enjoy and onto the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the stuffs I don't own**

 _Previously on Worlds Align_

 _An aura of energy surrounded her and her head fell as she passed out. "What in Hades just happened?" Leo asked._

Fang's POV:

"What was that Fang?" Percy asked. "I already told you, it was Argyros. I don't want to explain anything else." I said. I was exhausted and drained. I had already slept the night and half the day but still didn't have my strength back fully. _Are you alright pup?_ I heard Argyros ask I'm my head. _I'm fine, just drained._ I told her. **I'm sorry I put such a drain on you little one, I held back as much as I could.** I heard Astaroth say. _It's alright. I know that neither of you would try and hurt me on purpose, Argyros you had no choice and Astaroth you are a daemon spirit, even if you are good you still have a lot of dark energy._ I told the spirits dwelling inside me. I opened my eyes and looked at the sky. 'If we're supposed to be here for a reason, what is it? I don't think it's _only_ Erebus. Then again he is going to be a problem.' I thought. "Fang? -okay?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked. "I asked if you're okay." Annabeth said. I nodded. "I'm fine, just thinking." I told her. It was getting dark and we had to get a fire going. Suddenly I heard something behind me. I twisted around and stood on my toes, my hands on he ground in front of me. Saph jumped out and turned, she howled out and a yowl was returned. She turned to us and I still hadn't relaxed. "Look, I can tell you still don't trust me fully, to be honest I don't know if I can trust you. To show you that you can trust me I'll show you something but you have to show me I can trust you. Trust goes both ways doesn't it." Saph said directing it at me mostly. I nodded and stood to face her. "We both know that we can each turn into wolves, how can you?" I asked. "I was raised by them, I worked my way up from a useless pup and Omega to the Beta. Then I had to leave and I became a lone wolf. What about you, how are you a wolf?" Saph explained and asked. It didn't explain much but it was an answer. "My father is the King of Werewolves so naturally I am technically a werewolf." I said. She nodded "That was basic information though, I'm guessing you need more than that to trust me." Saph said. "As are the ways of a wolf, at least in my world." I said. "That is one thing similar then, at least for me." Saph said. I nodded and waited. Saph stepped back and took a deep breath. "What I'm about to show you is a secret that you can tell no one. Not even all my guildmates know of it." Saph said. "All to gain our trust?" I asked. "If we are to be allies trust is needed and I would guess that we need to work together do this is necessary." Saph said. Before looking at us. "You might want to stand back a bit." She warned. I stepped back and Saph focused. She spread her hands down and wings materialized on her back, they were watery looking but solid. The wings were blue and looked like they were a living substance themselves. A gash appeared on the right wing and Saph closed her eyes before grabbing water out of her bag she had on her back. She uncapped the bottle and poured it onto the gash. The gash closed up and she sighed. The wings dematerialized and Saph looked at us. "There's one of my secrets, now give me something to know your trust." Saph said. "We all have a godly parent from where we are from, I've told you my parent is the King of Werewolves, his name is Lycon, Percy's godly parent is Poseidon, God of the sea, Annabeth's is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Frank's is Mars, God of war, Hazel's is Pluto, God of Underworld and Precious metals, Piper's is Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Jason's is Jupiter, King of the Gods and God of the Sky, Leo's is Hephaestus, God of Blacksmiths." I said. Saph looked at me. "This seems like it would be common knowledge." Saph said. "Yes but we will show or explain to you our abilities. It's good to know the strength of friends right." I said. Saph nodded and waited. I started, I closed my eyes and took off my bow, unraveling my tail to show that as well. "It takes strength to show your fear. I respect that." Saph said. I looked at her, surprised. "You're good at covering your scent but there was a small bit of fear coming off of you, I can't tell you don't show people your ears often. Thank you for trusting me." Saph said. I was amazed but just nodded. Percy stepped forward next. "Uh, do you have any water?" He asked. Saph smirked, "It's hard for me not to have water." She said before making a fist and pressing it into her other hand. "Water make- Sphere." Saph said and a sphere of water appeared. Percy looked surprised and put his hand out. Saph put her hands down and Percy started shaping the water. He shaped it into a Pegasus and looked at it sadly. "Ice make- freeze." Saph said quietly and the Pegasus froze into shape. Percy looked at her and she smiled. "It shouldn't melt, something to remind you that you will be able to get home." Saph said and she wasn't lying, she believed that we were going to get home. "How can you be sure?" Annabeth said. Saph smiled softly, showing true emotion for the first time since I met here besides the fear after Erebus showed up. "Because if I can get home than do can you." She said looking to the sky. She looked back and made a continue in gesture. Leo stepped forward and set his hand on fire. "You and Natsu will get along amazing or hate each other." Saph said quietly. Hazel stepped forward and said "I can summon precious metals, I can't really show you right now but that's my ability." She explained. Saph nodded and Jason came up. "Like Hazel, I can't really show you much though I can do this." Jason said and floated. Saph's eyes flickered yellow for a split second and the floated up as well. "I can tell you're using air. Interesting." Saph and and set her feet on the ground. Piper walked up after Jason stepped back and said "I can use what people on my planet call charmspeek. Really I can make people/creatures do what I want when they're near me." Piper explained. Frank came forward, "I can change into any animal, it's easier if I know what it is but that's what I can do." He said and became an Iguana. He changed back and stepped back. "I'm the strategist, no super cool powers for me really." Annabeth said. Before I could say anything Saph spoke up. "That's not really true, it can be hard to be a strategist and I can tell you're smart, sometimes strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes." Saph said. There was a yowl from the distance and Saph howled back. "I have to go now, thanks for trusting me." She said then bolted off. I put my bow back on and tucked my tail in. Annabeth looked shocked. "What?" I asked her. "It's just that I said something almost exactly like that to Percy once." Annabeth said. "Strange." I said. Jason nodded and we started a campfire. Apparently we were told that we could camp here for now and I curled up and fell asleep near the fire.

Saph's POV:

I bound through the forest and toward the guild. When I got there I didn't like what I saw. There was two mages, one had electricity crackling around him and the other had rocks floating around her. I zoomed past and stopped quickly in the guild hall. "Guys, we have a big problem." I said looking out and breathing harder than usual.

 **There, done! I did it, my deadline will be done! I've decided that I want to try and post every three weeks and post a chapter for all my stories on that day. If i know I won't be able to update then I will try and tell you but I don't think I should have to much of a problem.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, please review and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, start of a new chapter. At 3:04 in the morning to, whelp I know something's wrong with me now definitely. Thanks to AIRbooks for the follow. Here's the chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own the things with the stuffs

Previously on Worlds Align

I bound through the forest and toward the guild. When I got there I didn't like what I saw. There was two mages, one had electricity crackling around him and the other had rocks floating around her. I zoomed past and stopped quickly in the guild hall. "Guys, we have a big problem." I said looking out and breathing harder than usual.

M

Saph's POV:

"Well no s**t Sherlock." Lucy said. "Keep looking Watson." I replied to her and made a fist with my right hand, I crouched down and pressed my fist into my left hand. The two mages came in and I got ready. "Well, look at this Flash, they think they can fight back." The girl said. "Quite amusing Magma." Flash said. I growled and water formed around my hands. I stepped in front of everyone and put up a shield, blocking them from me. Everyone in the guild was shocked, I didn't pay attention. I stood up straight and faced the two people. "So I take it you're two newbies in Phantom Moon, trying to earn a place. Bring me in. Think you'll go up in their ranks. Think you'll be honored because you brought a when like me in. You're wrong. And you won't be able to take me in anyway. Go ahead, try if you want, but your what, Omegas? Lowest rank? When I was kicked out I was an Alpha rank, just below Master. So go ahead if you think you can win. It'll be fun." I said, I could tell I was sounding more and more insane with every word but I didn't care. "She's insane thinking that she stands a chance against us Magma, this'll be easy." Flash said. Magma smirked and nodded. "Come on then." I said standing straight and with my hands behind my back. "She's mocking us Flash, let's show her, show her how wrong she is." Magma sneered, fury in her voice. I stood there staring forward and with my hands behind my back. I could tell the Fairy Tail wizards were shocked but I didn't pay any other attention to them. Magma and Flash bolted at me at the same time and I stayed where I was, unmoving. When they got about a foot from me they were blasted back. "What? How is this even possible?" Magma asked, shocked. "I told you, I'm just below Master, you are nothing compared to me." I said darkly. There was fear in their eyes and they sent out a blast of lightning and earth. "Good job at finding her Omegas, go back to the guild. I'll deal with her." Someone said coming up. I froze at the voice. I stepped back. Far that I hit the shield I made to block the guild from getting to me. He walked into the guild and I took a shaky breath, trying to get myself together. "Awe, the poor pup, scared in front of its master because it knows it's in trouble." Master said. I turned my head away. "Now that's a good pup. Come on, time to go home now." He said, smiling and he grabbed my arm, pulling me along. I stumbled forward and followed, my head down and beat. I'm sorry.

Leo's POV:

"Something's wrong." Fang said suddenly. "What?" Annabeth asked, obviously confused. "Something is happening at the Fairy Tail guild and it's not good." Fang elaborated. "Let's go." Jason said. We all nodded and Fang led, sprinting in front. Fang sprinted out of sight and went ahead. When we got there Fang was staring straight past the door of the guild. Fang looked terrified and that scared me. "Fang? What happened?" Piper asked, she was scared too. Everyone was scared after seeing Fang's face. "Their monsters." Was all Fang said before she ran back to the forest and jumped up a tree. She curled up on the tree and kept muttering stuff to herself. "We should go see what happened." Hazel said. There was a quite few 'ya's and 'probably's and we walked over to the guild. It was even more of a shock to see a barrier of water that the mages couldn't seem to get through. It seemed like Gray was trying to freeze part of it but it wasn't working. The guild was looked worried. Suddenly an quiet echo sounded in the guild. It was a bit hard to make out but it sounded like 'I'm sorry'. The water barrier went down and everyone was stunned. "What in Hades just happened?" Frank asked. "Something not good, other than that we have no idea." Erza said. "Well that's not good." A voice said from behind us.

There, done. That took longer than I think it should of had. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed and until next time…

-TurtleKier42 signing out


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there everyone, I'm back and pooped. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't great, today I had to go through the tedious process of drawing for school and it really drains me when I have to do something I like when I don't want to do it so I'm sorry if this isn't very good. Drawing children's books can be hard, yay homework. Anyway, you probably don't want to hear about my problems so I hope you enjoy. Onward and upward

Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides my characters and creativity

Suddenly an quiet echo sounded in the guild. It was a bit hard to make out but it sounded like 'I'm sorry'. The water barrier went down and everyone was stunned. "What in Hades just happened?" Frank asked. "Something not good, other than that we have no idea." Erza said. "Well that's not good." A voice said from behind us.

Saph's POV:

Master took me out of the guild and ears formed on my head, a tail showed as well from where my tailbone was. My ears dropped and my tail laid still. Master chuckled unsettlingly and clipped a bracelet onto my wrist. He pressed a button and I yelped in shock when I felt a jolt. I looked down and heard a laughing from the side. It was Flash and Magma. I growled at them, scaring them but I felt a hand on my shoulder, a warning. I crouched down and sat on the ground, my ears down. I smelled Fang and looked over I felt a tug on my wrist from the rope that was put on the bracelet and I stood up and walked off, looking back to where Fang was. I was pulled forward and I continued walking.

Fang's POV:

We turned around and there was a girl. She had a sword at her side and was raggedy. Her seemingly black hair was just above her shoulders, her all gray clothing was ripped up. She put her hand to her ear and I heard talking. "Follow them, I want to know where they're taking Beta." She said to whoever had spoken before. She took her hand off of her ear and looked straight at us. "I don't know who took her and you don't either which means that this was part of Beta before we found her. This is bad, very bad." She said, seeming to be partially talking to herself. Then she put her hand to her ear again and said something harshly in what sounded suspiciously like wolf. "Alright, come back. We'll find her trail together." The girl said and then spoke to us. "Sorry about that. We're trying to find someone, you know her here as Saph I believe." She said. "And how do we know we can trust you, we don't even know your name. Besides it seems who you're looking for is called Beta correct? Why would someone have two names?" I asked. "Right, sorry for my impoliteness. My name is Claw. As for the names. I think you are the perfect creature to answer that question." Claw said. I growled softly at that. I wasn't liking her. Suddenly someone came in. "Master, we need to hurry, I don't know how far they will get and with how easily she seemed to go, she was afraid of them and that's something Beta never seemed to show." The boy that came in said. "Thanks Blazer, call Sarah, she'll want to help find her friend. I'll try and figure out how to track her till then." Claw said. Blazer nodded and ran off after saluting. "Tracker eh? I could help with that." I said. Everyone looked at me, shocked. "What? You've lost one of your pack mates, I'm going to help with that whether I know them or not." I said honestly. Claw looked completely shocked but found her composure again and straightened. She bowed slightly and said "Thank you." I winced a bit. "Please no bowing and my name is Fang. Do you have something of your Beta's?" I asked. Claw thought and nodded before muttering something under her breath. She stuck her hand out, Palm facing up and closed her eyes, concentrating hard. Her face scrunched in strain and something started to materialize. A sword landed in Claw's Palm and she took a deep breath. "This is hers it should help." Claw said before saying something about how she didn't know how Beta could do something. I sniffed the sword and nodded. It did smell like Saph, but different in a way. I took in the scent and smelled the air. Definitely Saph. I followed the scent on all fours and followed it to the clearing that she lived in. I smelled the air again and followed most recent scent and one filled with the most fear. Suddenly four wolves ran up. The only male barked something but this was a different world and couldn't understand it. 'Father help me' I thought.

There done, now I should sleep as it's 11:55 pm and I have school tomorrow. Good night, good morning, and good afternoon to all depending on where you are and when you're reading this, please review and until next time…

-TurtleKier42 signing out


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome back everyone. Time for another chapter.

Before I start the story a friend has asked me to do something so I'm being a nice person. He has a YouTube channel he's trying to get started so you should go check it out. Here's the link, channel/UC6yErm_n10-hxvAKZrM5RFw

The channel name is Black Eyed Child. You should go check it out.

Now for reviews(I'm going to try and answer them up here)

Red fiend: First thanks so much for the review. Second I have stories for Saph and Fang but the general sum up is that Saph was raised in the forest by wolves and after being taken, lost her pack. Fang is the daughter of Lycaon and went to Camp Half-Blood per her father's request. The ears and tail are because she's a werewolf. I can't say much else than that because I don't want to spoil Outsider(Saph's story) and Percy Jackson and the Wolf Warrior(Fang's story)

Now I hope you enjoy the story

Disclaimer- I don't own stuffs, you should know this by know

Suddenly four wolves ran up. The only male barked something but this was a different world and couldn't understand it. 'Father help me' I thought.

Saph's POV

I struggled as two Omegas tried to put me in chains. Another Omega came over and pushed me back, that didn't work so a fourth Omega had to come over and pushed me, letting the two from before chain me(barely). I growled at the, my eyes glowed red, and scared them off. I kept my eyes red and jumped back then went as far back as the chains would let me. I laid down, my ears back, tail flicking, and ignoring everything else around me. I put my head down on my hands and curled up. I sniffed the cuffs of the chains, then the chains themselves. I growled and shook my head then yawned. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, not knowing why I was so tired.

Fang's POV

I growled and shook my head, trying to figure out what they were saying. "Wait, let me try." Claw said. I nodded and stepped out of the way. "FireFang, taken, help. Is all I can understand." Claw said. "FireFang?" I asked. Claw shrugged. One of the wolves bark for us to follow and we did. It lead us to a bush before a clearing.

The wolf pointed its muzzle to the other side of camp where something lay in chains. It has a tail wrapping around it seeming somewhere in between a wolf tail and some other creature, I could barely see its ears as they were pushed back. There was also the faintest sight of wings. There was a dark aura coming from the creature and it wasn't happy. One of the people in the slowly(and obviously scared) carefully went up to the creature and dropped a large chunk of raw meat near it before running off. The creature turned and it looked like Saph but the left eye(the one turned toward us) looked like a strange creatures and she had scales on her face. When she opened her mouth there were long fangs that I realized were just short enough to comfortably be in her mouth. She grabbed at the meat and her short hair hardly seemed visible. She ripped a piece of meat off the chunk and it was a bit horrifying. I noticed the faint outline of horns and I wondered what she was. The one that seemed to be in charge went over when she was done eating and she glared at him while growling a bit. Her fangs seemed to be covered in a blue fire. "Oh stop that Lykos." The man said angrily and pulled something out. He wiped it down and 'Lykos' yelped in pain before shrinking down, panting angrily(only a wolf could tell). I looked at where he had hit her and it was horrible. It was a long red gash on her side and it looked like it would hurt like Hades. Lykos closed her eyes and the air got dry. Water floated around her and laid on the wound before freezing. This was strange and not going to be easy.

There done. Sadly not two pages but the upload is tomorrow for me and I got my chapters done even after all the procrastinating! I did it and that's great though *yawn I need to *yawn get to bed. Helping teach kids to swim gets exhausting. So good night or good afternoon or good morning to all you wonderful readers and *yawn, and please review and until *yawn next time… … zzz

Ga!

Until next time…

-TurtleKier42 signing o… zzzzzzzzzzzz


	13. Chapter 13

**I KNOW I KNOW! I'M A HORRIBLE HORRIBLE PERSON FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! I'M SORRY! I could give you a long string of excuses, and yes I have been busy but honestly, I haven't had any motivation to write so here I am, hopefully going to make a good story. Though before I start I have new followers and favorites to thank.**

 **Followers & Favoriters- gpresti and 1-anime thank you for the follow and favorite**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail, all that goes to the creators**

" _Oh stop that Lykos." The man said angrily and pulled something out. He wiped it down and 'Lykos' yelped in pain before shrinking down, panting angrily(only a wolf could tell). I looked at where he had hit her and it was horrible. It was a long red gash on her side and it looked like it would hurt like Hades. Lykos closed her eyes and the air got dry. Water floated around her and laid on the wound before freezing. This was strange and not going to be easy._

Saph's POV-

' _I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them.'_ I thought as I laid on the ground. I felt that my powers had frozen my gash and I could smell someone from my pack around somewhere but my mind was spinning. Even though I was asleep my mind was still processing. So I guess I wasn't exactly asleep… more of… resting, for lack of a better word. I felt a kick to my side. It jolted me up fully but I forced my eyes to stay closed.

I continued to get kicked. My stomach churned, it was painful and I hoped I didn't throw up soon. After some time the kicking stopped. My stomach hurt, so much. I pushed myself up and groaned. I blinked my eyes a few times, everything being really really blurry for a few seconds.

"Owch." I muttered to myself and stretched but immediately regretted it. A sharp pain shot threw my abdomen and I immediately hugged my stomach. I heard a laugh and glared over at the place it was coming from.

"Learned your lesson yet Lykos?" He said smugly. I growled, saying some very, very unsavory things to him.

"Such harsh language to your Alpha, are you forgetting who trained you now?" 'Alpha' said.

"I haven't forgotten Anax. I just figure that he would be disappointed in the person that you are now. I mean, you had been so nice and caring. What happened? Oh, wait, that's right. You killed my mentor so I have no loyalty to you." I growled, glaring at him. Anax growled, his eyes flashing red. He spun on his heels and marched off angrily, muttering stuff in ancient wolf. I smirked then winced as my side tore slightly. I coughed and groaned slightly. "This is gonna suck." I muttered and laid my head down again. I closed my eyes for a moment before smelling food. I lifted my head up and saw a nervous Omega. I nodded my head and he jumped. I grabbed the chunk of meat in my mouth and ripped off the chunk. The Omega still stood there. I looked up to him. "Yes?" I asked and he jumped again. I internally smirked even though I kept a straight face but I liked that he was scared of me.

"U-um I-I w-was w-wondering w-why y-you l-left." He said nervously. I laughed and he jumped.

"I left cause everyone here is a pretentious assholes that only care about themselves. They're fox-hearted mouse-brains that can't process that a bird might be able to fly away and a mouse hide. They don't care about what anyone else thinks and if you live here long enough then you become just like them." I growled and the kid flinched. "Sorry, but to truly answer your question it's because I was tired of dealing with their crap." The kid nodded, still nervous. "Hey, you don't have to be nervous. I won't bite you." I said, wrapping my tail around me and hugging my wings as close to me as I could with my side.

"I- I could h-help you w-with that." The Omega said, a little less nervous. That peaked my interest. 'Why would he be so willing to help me' I wondered. I nodded, my curiosity taking over.

"How so?" I asked.

"W-well, I work in the medical den. I-I could add a little extra to the medical kit and when I bring your food over I could treat your wound." He said, obviously more comfortable talking about his specialty. I smile, stretching slighly and finding it amusing when he flinches.

"That'd be great, now I would like to eat in peace…" I trail off, not knowing his name. He sees this and tells me.

"Raul, Raul Bomback." He says.

"Thank you Bomback." I say before biting into my food again. Raul leaves and I lay my head down again, still feeling the sharp pains in my side.

Fang's POV:

I was starting to understand the wolf that came to get me more as we watched the camp. I hated hiding but I didn't think there was anything else we could do for now. The wolf, whose name I'd learned was SharpClaw. The name sent shivers down my spine but I could tell that he deeply cared for Saph, just seeing him, the scent of fear, how he dig his claws into the ground, and how he watched at night. I smirked slightly, the sun was getting to its peak in the sky and I took out my knife and found a piece of wood on the ground.

" _That what?"_ He asked. I figured he was asking what it was. I thought a moment

" _Wood, knife, cut, shape."_ I said, doing my best to explain. He seemed to get it enough. He barked out a strange word then pointed to my wood and knife. I repeated it and he smiled, saying it again then said what I had said. I repeated again and he nodded. I smiled. I knew 'carving'. The small words I was learning were probably trivial, small things that didn't matter much but it made me feel better to know them. I started my carving, making the smooth and precise cuts while avoiding my hands and fingers. SharpClaw watched intently, watching my every move carefully. I put my knife away and put the carving on the ground. It didn't actually look like anything, just some random shape I didn't finish. I leaned up against the tree behind be and crossed my legs, waiting.

"How long till we attack or try and get her out do you think?" I asked him. He thought for a moment, he knew some of my language.

" _Nightfall. I think"_ He told me. I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean by you think?" I ask. He thinks for a moment, his muzzle twitching slightly.

" _Hard to tell- she- a plan- be longer"_ Was all I understand. She might have a plan, it might take longer. I hope the guild and my friends don't start worrying too much.

Sharpclaws POV:

I looked out towards FireFang. I'd seen that look before. Whatever she was planning it was bad, people were probably going to die if we didn't leave soon. I need to get her out… But how?

 **There we go…. Ehhhhhhhh… I suck. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm thinking of redoing this story. What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed, please review and until next time….**

 **-Turtlekier42 signing off**


End file.
